Jacob Flux
Jacob Flux is a long serving Inquisitor of the Holy Inquisition. A mysterious figure, to both friend and foe, Jacob works from behind the shadows to defend humanity. Those times when he does step into the fore, such as during the events of The Rogue Founding, are often times of great peril. Jacob is most defiantly a radical; he has worked alongside Eldar, Tau, and even Orks, yet few of his fellows have ever levelled charges against him. Possibly because he has links to almost every organisation in the Imperium; perhaps they fear the one who was an Inquisitor long before they were born, and will still be there after they die. Or perhaps they seek to be the first to understand the mystery that is Jacob. History Background It is unknown, even by the Inquisitor Lords, when Jacob joined the Inquisition. Clearly it was a long time ago; even the oldest Inquisitors recall meeting him in their youths. A rumour persists that Jacob has ties to the beginning of the Inquisition; not among the few chosen personally by Malcador the Sigillite to form the beginning of the organisation, but he was among those chosen after. This is of course, impossible. Even an augmented human in such a proffession as Jacob would be hard pressed to survive ten thousand years. As Jacob often claims to be part of "House Flux," it is possible one of his ancestors was an early inquisitor, and that numerous members of the house, under the same name, have taken upon the role across the centuries. Typical, Jacob travels across the galaxy in his ship The Late Shadow, never focusing his attentions on a single sector as some Inquisitors do. When Jacob arrives, it is a sign that the situation is more than meets the eye. Even in the midst of a full-blown Chaos invasion he can uncover, combat and defeat threats no one else saw. This means, for those who know him and his reputation, the arrival of Jacob causes great concern. 32st Millennium A2.544.M32 - War of The Beast Records show that an Inquisitor Flux was active during the galaxy spanning WAAAGH!, but trapped on the edge of the Imperium. He was later quoting saying as saying, if he was in the place of Grand Master of Assassins Vangorich, he would probably have done something similar. 34th Millennium 983.341.M34 - Stone Born Uncovering records of the Stone Born, an Imperial Fists successor chapter with no signs of activity, Jacob travels to their apparent home-world of Igneous to search for them. He reports no sign of the chapter, and has their record removed, but in truth he has found one more secret to keep.... 41st Millennium 657.M41 - Demon Meat Incident Jacob is part of the Imperial force that travels to the Agri-World Redacted, following shipments of corrupted grox meat that hideously mutates any who eat it. Finding the planet has turned into a Demon World, the fleet performs Exterminatus without even attempting landfall. Over the next few decades, Alongside other Inquisitors, Jacob searches for any loose shipments of the meat, finding a string of corrupted planets which also have to be destroyed. On one such world, Jacob learns the beginning of the crisis from a hobo that had eaten the meat. 998.M41 At some point Jacob surprisingly (and uninvited) attended the wedding of Sir Jacob of Raline to Celestina Neverone, alongside his new acolyte Susan Oswald and fellow inquisitor Greyon Autaris. Jacob gave the two a silver plated toast rack as a wedding gift, noting "Its a joke. For some people, I mean." Personality After a lifetime(s) of service to the Emperor, Jacob could be forgiven for a pessimistic and cynical nature. However he prefers to hide these aspects of his personality, behind a finely crafted mask of wit and boundless energy and confidence. His mask also hides a deep-rooted depression, and a weariness that comes from carry all the woes of humanity. Able to take control of the most tense and dangerous situations by simply confusing everyone around him, Jacob has plenty of practice and skill at bending others to his will, with both words and psychic powers, but prefers to baffle them into obedience. Jacob's anger is something behold. Although it takes a lot to raise his ire, when truly enraged he seems as though he can shatter mountains through sheer force of anger (Ignoring the fact that he could probably actually do that with his powers). His temperament is known to change rapidly however, from angry to humorous in a second. Appearance Pale face, black hair, and odd black iris. About 5 foot tall, but seems to grow taller as he gets angrier. No visible scars or augments. Jacob usually wears a long black overcoat, over a grey leather shirt. A belt contains his weapons and other equipment, while pockets in his overcoat are used to store more items. His trousers are also grey leather, while his shoes are standard military issue. Abilities Psychic Powers Currently Jacob is believed to be an Beta level psyker, but like most things about the Inquisitor this is questioned; there are claims of Psychic powers unheard off, such as spheres of blackness that dissolves all they touch and waves of shadow that cause men to simply fall dead on the spot. Jacob rae shown these abilities under the eye of his fellows, so little can be proven. Still, Jacob is a power psyker with numerous abilities, such as: * Lightning Arc - A bolt of lightning that shocks the target. Jacob usually uses this in crowded area due to it's ability to jump between foes. * Flame Blast - A ball of fire that causes an explosion and fires. The size and power of the blast is controllable, but Jacob follows the philosophy of "big is better." * Mental Abilities - Jacob has numerous mental abilities; from simply reading minds to manipulating personalities and shutting down brains. However for some unknown reason any mind touched by Jacob's begins to "disintegrate" after prolonged exposure. For this reason Jacob rarely touches minds with his allies, and only invades the minds of his enemies as a last resort. * Shadow Manipulation - Like some psykers can manipulate warp energy to from solid barriers or cutting edges, Jacob can use shadows as a form of attack and defence. Despite the oddness of the ability, it is highly effective, and Jacob is able to create shields or manipulate physical items. * Shadow Stepping - Possibly an off-shoot of his manipulation powers, allowing Jacob to teleport using shadows. Marital Arts Jacob preferred method of fighting is fast paced, moving towards the enemy to engage them at close range while using ranged attacks. Jacob avoids attacks instead of blocking them, dancing around the enemy searching for a weak spot. Alternatively, when forced to fight from range Jacob uses the minimum amount of fire to do the most damage, such as a well placed bolt round. Sometimes though, especially when angry, Jacob simply defeats foes with overbearing force. He also does this sometimes simply to prove a point. Jacob is highly skilled with a blade. He has duelled Eldar Autrachs, Ork Warbosses, Chaos Champions and Demons Princes. His main sword is the force sword Shadowfang, forged by his own hands, but he has used other weapons in the past, including power fists, shock mauls, even thunder hammers. As stated above, Jacob prefers quick light attacks that do the most damage, instead of slower attacks that wear a foe down. Despite his preference for melee weapons, Jacob is skilled with ranged weapons as well. He use both light and heavy ordnance, but he prefers either types of sniper rifles, or weapons with an impressive effect, such as a Plasma Gun. Typically however he uses a single bolt pistol, known as the Bolter of the Unnamed Bride. Other Skills Often attributed to his psychic powers, Jacob has Raven Guard levels of stealth. He once observed a crowded formal dinner with anyone noticing him, even though he was stood in the centre of the room. Even Eldar Farseers have trouble locating him when he is in the same room as them. Jacob often uses this ability to do his own recon, infiltrating places too dangerous to send anyone else. He also uses it to sneak up on people for their reaction. Jacob has rudimentary mechanical skills, mostly taught to him by his acolyte Zero-One. He is able to hack many systems of differing design, although he often uses his Rosette on Imperium systems. Jacob also has skills driving a variety of vehicles, and using complex equipment. As is standard for Inquisitors, he also has numerous integration skills. Equipment *'Shadowfang' - A black force sword welded to great effect by Jacob. Black, with purple accents and a dark amethyst eye mounted in the pommel, it is said Jacob forged the sword with portion of his own soul and psychic abilities. It can cut through almost any material, depending on how much mental power Jacob applies to the blade. *'Bolter of the Unnamed Bride' - Although he access to numerous weapons, Jacob prefers to use this bolt-pistol, as it holds sentimental value to him. Dented and scratched, but still functional, Jacob uses various types of bolter ammunition in conjunction with this weapon. *'Inquesition Rosette' - A personal design created by Jacob, made from obsidian and dark amethyst. Integrated circuits grant access to all Imperium cogitator systems, and automatically show his position as an Inquisitor, if the mere design is not enough to tell people. Typically Jacob carries it in his coat pocket, but at official events he wears it on a silver chain. *'Blue-Stone Aquila' - A unique amulet that is rumoured to have once belonged to Roboute Guilliman, which Jacob wears on the same chain as his Rosette. Vehicles *'The Late Shadow' - An Inquisitorial Blackship commanded by Jacob. Even its crew are unaware of much of the contents of the ship, but it is known Jacob stores all manner of relics, curios and weapons within, all dangerous in one form or another. *'Black Ruinator' - As part of his claim to belong to "House Flux," Jacob has a personal Imperial Knight that he will deploy on occasion. Armed with Graviton Gun and Thunderstrike Gauntlet, this mighty weapon has brought low hundreds of foes. Mostly by crushing or exploding them into oblivion. Retinue Unlike other Inquisitors, Jacob rarely adds new individuals to his retinue, aside from those who join for certain missions. Jacob's retinue is a tight-nit group; it's suspected they know most about him, but they don't talk. * Anculus '- This Astartes of unknown chapter has been beside Jacob for millennia. Wherever his master goes, this hulking but silent shadow will not be far behind. It is believed, that Anculus dies, as he has been seen doing a number of times, Jacob summons a new Astartes that takes the armour, name and personality of the last. *'Adept 010 - A member of the Risum Fabrica cult, Jacob asked zero-one to join his retinue after he learned of his exceptional skill at conversing with machine spirits. Zero-one is also an asset on the battle-field, welding laser saws with all three arms. *'Orion' - A being almost as mysterious a Jacob, Orion acts as a tracker and infiltration expert. He has a almost ethereal bow, that he uses to launch warp-infused arrows with pin-point accuracy. Many Puritan inquisitors protest against Orion. They whisper "Daemonhost." Relationships (Feel free to add your own) Allies Inquisition Looked up to by many, feared by many more; Jacob is an enigma some Inquisitors spent their lives attempting to unravel. Jacob's personal relationships with his fellows differ; some he views as mere thugs, enforcing their own law, while others gain his respect. As for the organisation as a whole, he sees it as a necessary evil that keeps the Imperium from falling. Although he has never officially joined any of the Ordo Majoris, Jacob has been involved in numerous Ordos Minoris, such as the temporal concerned Ordo Chronos and the phenomena investigating Ordo Obsuletus. Although the latter is still active, the Ordo Chronos has, for an unknown period of time, been inactive and all of its members, bar only one known, have vanished. Jacob has never answered questions on the subject. Ecclesiarchy Perhaps surprisingly, Jacob is a strong believer in the divinity of the Emperor. He simply has problems with other aspects of his worship; mindless hate, endless dogmatism, ignorance of the true dangers of the universe. Despite this, Jacob believes that faith in the Emperor has kept humanity from falling fully into darkness. Imperial Knights Jacob has great respect for the Noble knight houses of the Imperium. He regularly visits knight worlds that are in combat often to offer encouragement and assist in training, using his own knight suit Black Ruinator. It is not uncommon for Jacob to call on knights to aid him in his missions, and many, such as Sir Jacob of Raline from House Cadmus, are happy to offer their firepower. Enemies Imperialists Despite refusing to even make contact with the incoherent mass of words that were the Imperialists, little could have been done of the continual berating which the Inquisitor could only half-understand with their elaborate ''Low Gothic. This relationship of indifference quickly turned to one of contempt, with the Chaplain Grand of the Chapter, Carolus Imperator, poking deep into more touchy subjects regarding Jacob which was elevated from an prejudice of Psykers. Since first meeting whenever the two Imperial servants rarely crossed paths, only distant, cold gazes were thrown at each other, with the occasional insult. Post destruction of their Chapter, rumors run around of Flux having visited the tombs of Gustav and Carolus, either to say a final good-bye or to piss upon their graves as a final commemoration to his bitter foes. Quotes By About ''Feel free to add your own Trivia *Jacob also takes part in the non-canon story The Adder Report, detailing part of his review of the Black Adders Space Marine Chapter. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Psykers